


Royal Family

by Wahyuarkada



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahyuarkada/pseuds/Wahyuarkada
Summary: Upaya keluarga kerajaan mempertahankan kekuasaannya. Akan dipindah ke WATTPAD dengan nama akun yang sama.
Kudos: 1





	1. Agen Perubahan

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fanfic DRAMA Alternate Universal ber-genre dystopia dengan tema kingdom life, romansa, politik, sosial, budaya. Karakter dan pairings akan di rilis seiring berjalannya cerita. Chapter 1 sampai 6 masih sebatas pengenalan tokoh-tokoh. Akan dipindah di WATTPAD dengan akun sama.

**PROLOG**

* * *

Ini adalah dunia tahun 2120. Perkembangan dunia telah menyentuh berbagai aspek kehidupan. Amerika telah lengser dari status negara adidaya. Di gantikan Kekaisaran China yang kini memimpin dunia, menempatkan Asia sebagai pusat kekuasaan dan pengaruhnya.

Seiring kekalahan dominasi Barat, sistem demokrasi yang selama ini mereka kampanyekan, mulai ditinggalkan pemerintahan di berbagai negara. Bahkan negara-negara di Asia sudah kembali ke sistem tradisional masing-masing, berkat inspirasi kesuksesan pergantian sistem tradisional Kekaisaran China.

Jepang pun tak luput dari perubahan. Setelah Perang Dunia 3 yang berkecamuk tahun 2050 dan berakhir 10 tahun kemudian, pemerintahan Jepang telah kembali ke sistem monarki absolut, dimana Kekaisaran Jepang tak hanya sebagai Kepala Negara, tapi juga mengambil peran lebih besar sebagai Kepala Pemerintahan. Namun perjuangan menghadirkan kembali nilai-nilai tradisional bangsa, nampaknya akan segera berakhir di tangan Pangeran Kekaisaran yang akan segera naik tahta.

Pangeran Dan Kuroto yang menempuh pendidikan di Amerika dan fasih berbicara 6 bahasa asing, Inggris, Mandarin, Rusia, Prancis, Jerman dan Arab, telah menunjukkan keberpihakannya terhadap dunia Barat, yang dikhawatirkan publik akan menghadirkan kembali intervensi Barat di Jepang. Mengingat dunia Barat saat ini berusaha bangkit, merebut kembali dominasi dunia, setelah kekalahan mereka di Perang Dunia 3. 

Walaupun atas nama Kaisar Dan Masamune, namun tak diragukan lagi Pangeranlah sosok di balik penentuan kebijakan geopolitik Istana yang banyak menguntungkan Barat daripada sekutu dekat, Kekaisaran China. Hal ini karena Kaisar Masamune sedang terbaring sakit, sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Dan fakta Kaisar hanya memiliki satu Pangeran dan lima putri, semakin mendekatkan publik pada kepastian naiknya Pangeran Dan Kuroto ke tahta Kekaisaran menggantikan sang ayah.

Sesuatu yang tidak dibiarkan oleh faksi-faksi penentang istana, terutama kalangan konservatif yang menjadi mayoritas penduduk Jepang saat ini. Walaupun tidak terang-terangan melawan, namun kritik media yang semakin meningkat akhir-akhir ini, cukup merepotkan istana hingga menunda beberapa kebijakan yang di inisiasi Pangeran.

Tapi Pangeran Dan Kuroto adalah seorang jenius yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang dia rencanakan untuk menjawab tantangan terhadap kekuasaannya. Termasuk ketika pagi-pagi ini dia mengundang seluruh media Jepang dan internasional, untuk siaran langsung konferensi pers di halaman istananya.

Di iringi beberapa pengawal, Pangeran berjalan perlahan menuju podium, menyambut rakyatnya di balik siaran resmi negara pagi ini. Publik dan awak media dibuat terperangah dengan penampilan Pangeran kali ini. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, terbalut Kimono dengan aksen warna emas yang bermotif Sakura, bunga nasional Jepang. Rambut hitamnya terurai bebas, memperlihatkan ponytail yang menutupi dahinya. Style umum kalangan muda Jepang. Sungguh bukan penampilan umum Pangeran, yang biasa terlihat dengan setelan jas atau tuxedo ala budaya Barat, dan rambut yang di sisir rapi ke belakang. 

Nampaknya Pangeran 30 tahun itu ingin mengesankan publik yang selama ini mempertanyakan nilai-nilai budaya bangsa Jepang yang ada padanya. Namun, benarkah itu sudah terlahir dari isi hati sang Pangeran? Atau sekedar bungkus belaka? Kita akan segera mengetahuinya melalui pidato sang Pangeran.

"Selamat pagi seluruh rakyatku yang membentang di setiap jengkal tanah air kita tercinta. Para leluhur telah menempatkan bangsa ini di suatu negeri yang elok, dengan segenap perjuangan dan pengabdian jiwa raga. Waktu silih berganti, dengan kisah berbeda dari generasi pejuang dan pengabdi tanah air. Aku tidak menyangka, hari-hari perjuangan dan pengabdianku sudah terhampar di depan mata. Saat Dokter Istana, Taiga Hanaya, mengabarkan tentang kesehatan Kaisar Dan Masamune, ayahku sendiri. Tentunya kalian sudah mengetahui hal itu. Sebuah kesedihan untuk kita semua..."

Pangeran menghentikan sejenak pidatonya. Mengangkupkan kedua tangan di dada, ia memberikan tatapan kelam di depan kamera yang cukup dikenali publik sebagai dua sisi mata pisau. Nyata dan dusta.

"...Tapi bagaimanapun, dunia harus tetap melihat Jepang yang tegar dan kokoh. Untuk itulah kalian semua ada di sini. Menyaksikan langsung atau tidak langsung... bagaimana masa depan Jepang akan kita jalankan di era pemerintahanku yang akan diresmikan 100 hari lagi. Aku telah mendengar suara-suara yang beredar di antara kalian selama ini. Aku menyadari, itu tidak akan mudah bagiku. Tapi dengan adanya kalian, aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya..."

Kali ini Dan Kuroto mengembangkan senyum yang entah bagaimana terasa meremangkan bulu roma. Senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai.

"Ini akan diawali dengan memperkokoh pilar-pilar bangsa yang terhampar di setiap bagian istana. Seperti yang kita tahu, wanita adalah tiang bangsa, dari mereka lah lahir generasi-generasi pembangun peradaban. Aku ingin kalian memperkokoh tiang bangsa kita, berdiri di sampingnya, mendampinginya..."

Suara bergemuruh menyeruak seketika. Sebagian besar bertanya-tanya, sebagian lain berspekulasi. Dan Kuroto seolah menikmati pemandangan ataupun bayangan atas ekspresi semua orang saat ini.

"Kalian... para pria atau pemuda Jepang... akan menikahi saudaraku. Kelima Putri Kekaisaran Jepang. Empat Putri adikku dan seorang Putri kakakku..."

Dan semua orang seantero Jepang terpelongo, dengan sebagian diantaranya pingsan.

Tak terkecuali sosok di suatu tempat.

* * *

**Bersambung...**


	2. Pemburu Warta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang Putri Kekaisaran terungkap dalam sudut pandang Pemburu Warta.

  
**LUPIN TIME OFFICE**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini???" Kairi melotot pada Sakuya yang menyemprotkan jus ke wajahnya.

"I-itu... tidak masuk akal." Tangan Sakuya gemetar menunjuk layar televisi yang terpasang di dinding.

"Yah, aku tahu Dan Kuroto itu bajingan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia sampai sejauh ini menggunakan saudara-saudaranya," Kairi mendengus.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus menyelamatkan Putri Umika dari konspirasi pernikahan jahat ini!" Sakuya bertekad, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, "Kairi, ayo daftarkan dirimu ke reality show Royal Wedding itu!"

"Heh?? Kenapa aku? Bukankah kau yang selama ini mengidolakan Putri Umika? Kau pasti ingin menikahi Putri idolamu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku juga akan daftar. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana track record-ku untuk urusan perempuan. Aku cukup sadar diri. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan Putri Umika jatuh ke pria yang salah-"

"Dan kau pikir aku pria yang benar?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, hehehe... tapi kau adalah sahabatku dan aku percaya padamu."

"Aku tidak berminat menikahi Putri-Putri sombong itu."

"Heeee Putri Umika tidak sombong."

"Dia menghabiskan uang negara!"

"I-itu... itu perlu peninjauan."

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan fakta ini, Sakuya? Putri Umika menguras keuangan negara untuk kesenangannya sendiri-"

"Kairi, aku juga wartawan. Sama sepertimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Lupin terjebak pemberitaan yang tidak berimbang."

"Yeahhh... tapi dia bagian dari rencana kakaknya. Kau bisa saja menutup mata terhadap Putri Umika. Tapi bagaimana dengan Pangeran Kuroto? Kita semua tahu kan siapa dia?"

"Karena itulah... dengan memasuki istana, bukankah kita jadi lebih mudah menguak misteri kegelapan yang menyelimuti istana? Bahkan lebih jauh lagi, kita bisa memperbaiki sistem itu, jika memang keluarga kerajaan telah menjalankan sistem yang salah! Menjadi bagian dari sistem adalah cara untuk mengubah sistem kan?"

"Ah!!! Kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan ya?"

"Yah! Inilah kesempatan kita berperan nyata untuk negara ini. Bukan hanya mengkritik melalui tulisan saja. Jika kau tak bisa memikirkan Putri Umika, pikirkan rakyat Jepang!"

"Sepertinya kau ada benarnya."

"Nah! Sekarang ayo isi formulir Royal Wedding ini. Kita harus berjuang, Kairi!"

"Hah, bilang saja kau ingin memperjuangkan Putri kesayanganmu itu!"

"Yeahhh... masalah perempuan adalah yang kedua, setelah misi penyelamatan dunia!!!"

"Huhh... bicaramu sudah seperti Kepolisian Global di acara televisi." Kairi meninju pelan punggung sahabatnya.

"Patranger memang panutanku," sahut Sakuya yang telah kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

Kairi mendesah panjang. Mengetik sesuatu di pencarian internet komputernya yang langsung diarahkan ke situs berita kantornya sendiri. 

"Putri Umika..." Kairi menatap lekat foto di artikel. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek dengan gaun kuning, tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana bisa, ada yang berpikir aku akan menikahi orang yang selama ini kukritik?" Kairi menjalankan scroll ke pemberitaan yang diberinya headline "Gadis Bergaun Emas". 

Kairi ingat, menulis tajuk itu untuk mengkritik betapa royalnya keluarga kerajaan menghamburkan uang, dengan sorotan utama Putri Umika yang terkenal hobi mengoleksi barang-barang mewah. Tiba-tiba ucapan Pangeran Kuroto dalam konferensi pers terngiang di benak Kairi.

"... Putri Umika, 24 tahun, adik ketigaku... pengusaha muda di bidang fashion dan mode. Telah berperan besar dalam memajukan industri kreatif negara ini. Memperkenalkan budaya dan pakaian tradisional Jepang, hingga dapat dikenal di dunia. Pasangannya akan menjadi Menteri Ekonomi dalam Kabinet Pemerintahanku..."

Kairi menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi, "Satu-satunya jalan memperbaiki sistem ekonomi negara ini, apakah dengan menikahimu?"

* * *

**Bersambung...**


	3. Pejuang Angkasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang Putri terungkap dalam sudut pandang mahasiswa.

  
**AMANOGAWA UNIVERSITY**

* * *

"Yosha Lucky! Aku akan menguji keberuntungan di istana!"

Seorang pemuda berlonjak senang, mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya menggernyitkan dahi.

"Jadi kau menyerah pada ujianmu dan beralih menikahi Putri, agar bisa terbang gratis ke luar angkasa? Itu namanya pengecut, Lucky!" 

Komenatar sang sahabat membuat pemuda bernama Lucky itu mendengus kesal. "Jangan bicara seolah kau lulus ujian saja, Stinger. Berkali-kali kita mengikuti ujian kelayakan terbang keluar angkasa. Tapi selama ada senior Gentaro, kita hanya akan jadi pungguk yang merindukan bulan."

Stinger menghentikan sejenak dari menyeruput jus jeruknya, "Apakah ini semacam pengakuan kepada senior Gentaro Kisaragi, sang calon astronot jenius?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" celetuk Lucky kembali duduk, "Jika bukan karena pengaruh orangtuanya yang CEO Fourze Enterprise, senior Gentaro tidak akan pernah terbang ke angkasa. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia itu brandalan. Orangtuanya saja yang pemilik perusahaan pengembangan teknologi luar angkasa. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu di ikutkan misi luar angkasa pihak Kampus. Huh, aku benci sistem pendidikan saat ini yang selalu mengutamakan status sosial daripada kemampuan pribadi! Sudah jelas aku lebih baik daripada senior Gentaro, tapi tetap saja kampus ini mengutamakan dia dan teman-temannya yang tak lebih brandal kampus!"

Stinger yang mendengar omelan panjang lebar Lucky hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyeruput jusnya, "Dengan kata lain, senior Gentaro lebih beruntung darimu."

"Tidak! Akulah pria paling beruntung di dunia ini," potong Lucky kembali berdiri mengepalkan tangan ke udara, "Lihat saja, aku akan menguji keberuntungan di Istana! Dan aku pasti berhasil!"

"Hahaha... kau memang aneh Lucky. Membenci nepotisme kampus, tapi kau sendiri ingin menikahi Putri agar dapat fasilitas istana untuk mewujudkan obsesimu terbang ke angkasa!"

"Ehh... itu... jangan salah! Biar kuingatkan pidato Pangeran Kuroto. Ehemm..." Lucky berdiri, memasang pose, menirukan pidato Pangeran Kuroto yang dilihatnya di televisi pagi tadi.

"Putri Hammy, 22 tahun, adik terakhirku. Mahasiswi Astronomi Universitas Orion. Di usia belianya... dia sudah terlibat pengembangan teknologi luar angkasa bersama Kementerian Riset Dan Teknologi Jepang. Beberapa kali juga dia mengikuti misi luar angkasa. Putri Hammy adalah simbol generasi muda bangsa ini yang selalu bersemangat mengembangkan ilmu pengetahuan..."

Lucky menjedai pidatonya untuk kemudian berdiri di atas meja, "Seorang Menteri Pendidikan akan menjadi pasangan Putri Hammy. Dan itu adalah aku! Lucky, pria paling beruntung di duniaaaaa!"

PROK PROK PROKK!!!

Seisi kantin kampus bersorak-sorak untuk Lucky sambil melempari gumpalan kertas. 

"Berhentilah bermimpi!" 

"Kau salah minum obat ya?"

"Dasar pengkhayal!"

"Uchuuu kitaaaaaa!" teriak senior Gentaro yang datang bersama gank-nya. "Aku akan membawamu terbang ke langit ketujuh, Princess Hammyyyyyy...." sahut mahasiswa nyentrik itu di iringi gelak tawa teman-teman gank-nya yang terus melempari Lucky dengan lebih banyak gumpalan kertas. Kali ini ditambahi botol air minum.

"Hei hentikan!!! Aku benar-benar akan membawa Putri Hammy berbulan madu ke Mars! Lihat saja ya, akan kubalas semua ini dengan lemparan foto-foto kami nanti, huwaaaaaaa..."

Dan Stinger pun menyeret Lucky dari kekacauan di kantin.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Lucky," komentar Stinger setelah mendapatkan tempat aman.

"Lihat saja Gentaro-senpai..." Lucky sempoyongan dengan benjolan sana-sini di kepalanya, "Aku... aku... pasti buktikan!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah omong kosong dan isi formulirmu!" Stinger menepuk pundak Lucky.

Kedua bola mata Lucky membulat, "Apa sekarang, kau mendukungku, Stinger?"

"Bagaimana ya? Terlalu membosankan menjadi penonton!"

"Whoaahhhh... jadi kau akan ikut juga?" Lucky sumringah, "Yosha Lucky!!! Saatnya menguji keberuntungan di istanaaaaaa!!!!" 

Berlari senang, Lucky meninggalkan Stinger yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda penyuka kalajengking.  
"Keberuntungan atau Racun..."

* * *

**Bersambung...**


	4. Di Balik Perbatasan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisah Pangeran dan Putri di balik perbatasan.

  
**MANCHURIA PALACE**

* * *

Derap-derap kaki kuda melaju kencang, membelah tanah, menyeruakkan serpihan debu yang menyakitkan mata. Pemuda itu refleks mengangkat tangan, menutup pandangan. Namun sepasang matanya tak berhenti mengikuti pergerakan sosok yang menjejaki hamparan pacuan kuda di hadapannya.

Akhirnya, ia tak tahan hanya dengan menjadi penonton pertunjukan tunggal itu. Dipacu sendiri kudanya untuk bergabung, dan langsung di sambut pekikan nyaring dari kuda lain yang dia hadang.

"Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri," ujarnya menarik pundak sang penunggang lain, "Pangeran Keiichiro..."

Sosok Pangeran Keiichiro itu menepis tangan di pundaknya, "Qie Chang! Itu namaku, Toma!" katanya dengan marah.

Pemuda yang disebutnya Toma tersentak, "Oh... maafkan saya, Pangeran Chang," ujarnya tertunduk..

Pangeran menepuk balik pundaknya, "Tidak masalah. Jika Keiichiro membuatmu nyaman, tetaplah pada kenyamanmu. Aku berada di sini memang sebagai Keiichiro. Lagipula Jepang akan segera bersatu dengan Kekaisaran China. Aku juga harus membiasakan diri dengan budaya negaramu kan?"

Toma mengangkat pandangan, "Hai! Arigatou... Keiichiro-sama."

"Jangan terburu-buru berterimakasih," celetuk sang Pangeran, "Kekuasaanku, sedang ditantang Pangeran bodoh itu!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Toma mengikuti arah pandang Pangeran Keiichiro yang menatap jauh ke seberang tembok perbatasan Kekaisaran China dan Jepang. "Bagaimanapun Pangeran Kuroto membangun perbatasan negaranya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan laju imperialisme Kekaisaran China. Jepang akan terus menjadi satelit China. Anda tidak akan pernah kalah dari Pangeran Kuroto..."

Pangeran Keiichiro kembali menatap tembok perbatasan, "Ya. Tapi sekarang dia menciptakan perbatasan yang sedemikian dekat," ujarnya mencengkeram dadanya, "Di hatiku..."

Toma menatap sang Pangeran, "Anda pasti dapatkan kembali Putri Tsukasa."

Pangeran Keiichiro mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu Toma," menarik pacuan kudanya yang segera disusul Toma, sedikit di belakangnya.

"Tapi itu adalah saat Dan Masamune duduk di tahtanya. Sekarang dia terbaring tak berdaya, dengan seorang Putra Mahkota yang lebih senang menjalankan larangannya daripada mematuhi perintahnya. Keadaan sudah berubah, Toma!" 

"Apakah itu termasuk perasaan anda, Pangeran?"

Pangeran Keiichiro tersentak, menghentikan sejenak pacuan kudanya, "Kau mempertanyakan perasaanku pada Tsukasa?" 

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Pangeran. Menurut saya, jika anda dan Putri Tsukasa tetap pada perasaan yang sama, keadaan apapun tidak akan mengubah takdir anda dan dia!" Toma tertunduk.

Pangeran Keiichiro tersenyum, memacu kudanya lebih cepat. "Ya. Takdir yang di ciptakan sejak lahir oleh ayahku dan Kaisar Masamune," serunya mengarahkan kuda ke pinggir lapangan, "Perasaanku akan selalu di hatiku. Tapi perasaan Tsukasa, tentu kau mengetahuinya kan, Toma?" 

Pangeran Kekaisaran China itu menggernyit, menatap pengawal setianya yang menghentikan pacuan kudanya lebih jauh di belakang. "Orangtuamu, koki istana Genmu. Kau juga sudah lama berada dalam lingkaran istana sebagai salah satu pengawal Kaisar," ujarnya turun dari kudanya dan mengikatnya di tiang paviliun pinggir lapangan.

Sang Pangeran duduk di tempat peristirahatan itu, menatap lurus pengawal setianya yang berangsur-angsur menjalankan kudanya lagi, "Pangeran Kuroto membunuhmu bukan tanpa alasan kan?? Kudengar dia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut tentang rahasia. Jika kau mengetahui rahasia Pangeran, seharusnya kau juga tahu rahasia Putri."

Pangeran Keiichiro mencengkeram tangan Toma yang sedang mengikatkan kudanya di tiang paviliun, "Jadi... apa yang kau ketahui tentang Tsukasa?"

Toma menatap cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya, "Anda mengenal Putri Tsukasa sejak kecil. Kalian bermain bersama sebagai seorang sahabat. Menjalin hubungan saat dewasa sebagai sebuah pasangan. Anda lebih mengetahui Putri Tsukasa daripada saya."

Keiichiro melepas cengkeramannya, "Aku tahu, itu yang akan kau katakan," ujarnya tersenyum. Cukup tahu, betapa sulitnya berbicara dengan Toma tentang Putri Tsukasa. Meski di sisi lain, pemuda itu telah bicara banyak tentang Kekaisaran Jepang, yang merupakan tanah airnya, sebelum pembunuhan atas dirinya 5 tahun lalu, membuatnya berbalik melawan negara sendiri.

Nampaknya Toma cukup dendam dengan keluarga kerajaan, dalam hal ini Pangeran Kuroto yang berkali-kali disebut dalang penenggelamannya di Sungai Manchuria. Padahal jika bicara tentang keluarga kerajaan, jangan abaikan kisah para Putri dan sisi gelapnya. Tak terkecuali Putri Tsukasa, yang ingin diketahui Keiichiro lebih dari sekedar kedudukannya sebagai Perwira Tinggi Wanita dalam kesatuan militer Jepang.

Keiichiro tersenyum, mengingat hubungan baik kerajaannya dengan Kekaisaran Jepang sebelum diambil alih secara de facto oleh Pangeran Kuroto. Baik China maupun Jepang, menatap positif prospek hubungannya dengan Putri Tsukasa. Entah cinta atau kepentingan politik, Keiichiro tak memungkiri keduanya dalam hubungan yang dibangun sejak kecil oleh ayahnya dan Kaisar Masamune itu.

Namun Keiichiro benci jika ada yang mempertanyakan perasaannya. Selama ini, dia dan sang Putri telah berusaha melenyapkan pembatas masing-masing, agar bertemu dalam satu kesepakatan yang sama. Perasaan dan kepentingan. Sepertinya Toma lupa bahwa selama 7 tahun terakhir ini, sejak Kaisar Masamune jatuh sakit, hubungannya dengan sang Putri telah berkurang intensitasnya. Membuat terciptanya kembali batas-batas antara dirinya dan sang Putri. Dan kini pembatas itu semakin tinggi dengan munculnya konferensi pers Pangeran Kekaisaran Jepang tentang Royal Wedding.

Keiichiro mencengkeram hatinya yang terus bertanya-tanya, "Apakah aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?" Sembari menatap tembok perbatasan kedua Kekaisaran yang kian tinggi di matanya.

"Walaupun tidak banyak yang saya ketahui tentang Putri. Tapi saya akan membantu anda mendapatkan kembali Putri Tsukasa..."

Suara Toma menyeret Keiichiro dari padang lamun. Ia benci dikasihani, tapi ia tak bisa lebih kasihan pada kenyataan yang terjadi. "Tidak Toma. Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun dalam hal Tsukasa," Sang Pangeran mengangkat berkas putih di lantai paviliun, "Aku akan mengikuti permainan Kuroto dan memenangkannya."

Mengembangkan senyum, demi mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Toma, "Dan sebagai hadiah untuk kepedulianmu, kuberikan kau satu formulir!"

Dan sepasang mata itu membulat, "Tidak mungkin! Anda adalah penyelamat saya. Tidak mungkin saya berkompetisi dengan anda!"

Keiichiro menyeringai tipis, seolah menikmati dilematis pengawal setianya, "Bagaimana jika ini tentang dendammu? Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat Pangeran Kuroto menemukanmu di depan matanya. Kudengar, dia sedang tergila-gila dengan pengembangan game. Dangerous Zombie, miliknya..." Keiichiro menepuk pundak Toma, "Aku... akan memberikan zombie yang benar-benar berbahaya di hadapannya."

Toma mengangkat pandangan untuk menemukan seraut wajah dengan seringai tajam penuh penekanan. Ia tahu, Pangeran Kekaisaran China tak pernah kenal ampun. "Jika ini adalah perintah, saya akan laksanakan..."

Pangeran Keiichiro tersenyum, "Aku percaya padamu," beranjak dari paviliun dengan meninggalkan satu tepukan di pundak Toma. 

Mengangkat sudut bibir, pemuda itu bergumam lirih, "Anda selalu tahu dimana letak bahaya."

* * *

**Bersambung...**


	5. Hitam Di Atas Putih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putih tak selalu suci.

**SEITO HOSPITAL**

* * *

"Hiiro, darimana saja kau?? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak pagi tadi!" 

Pria muda bernama Hiiro itu mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap pria paruh baya yang menyambutnya, "Tentu saja memeriksa pasien ayah. Aku ini kan dokter. Kenapa masih menanyakan kegiatanku?"

Pria paruh baya yang tak lain ayah Hiiro itu tersentak, "Oh iya! Tentu saja putraku yang hebat ini sedang dalam kesibukannya sebagai dokter jenius Rumah Sakit Seito!"

Hiiro memutar bola matanya. Menyamankan diri di kursi, ia membuka tas bekalnya. Sebuah cake cokelat bertabur keju menjadi sasaran pisau potongnya yang dia jalankan dengan cekatan, seolah operasi pembedahan.

"Tapi Hiiro... kau tidak boleh hanya memikirkan pasien saja. Lihatlah dirimu... kau ini dokter jenius yang tampan, semua wanita di Jepang tidak akan bisa menolak pesonamu-"

"Direktur Haima Kagami... apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" potong Hiiro menyela ocehan ayahnya yang entah kemana arahnya.

Direktur Haima Kagami tersenyum, menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal, "Lihat ini!" disodorkannya sebuah berkas di meja.

Hiiro melirik selembar kertas putih dengan tulisan "The Royal Wedding of Genm Palace" yang dilengkapi dengan stempel Kekaisaran Jepang. Menghela nafas, Hiiro melahap kuenya yang langsung mendapat reaksi cemberut dari sang ayah.

"Putraku... usiamu sudah cukup untuk menatap masa depan baru-"

"Baru 5 tahun Rumah Sakit ini berkembang. Ancaman virus tak dikenal sedang memasuki tahap penyelidikan dan pengembangan vaksinnya. Itulah masa depan kita saat ini sebagai tenaga medis, ayah..."

"Ya. Tapi dengan memasuki Istana, kita bisa bekerja lebih efisien karena mendapat akses langsung dari pemerintah-"

"Selama ini Dokter Istana sekaligus Menteri Kesehatan, Taiga Hanaya cukup kooperatif. Tidak ada masalah dengan akses. Justru jika mengikuti ide konyol ayah, entah apa yang terjadi dengan pekerjaan tambahan mengurus Putri yang menjadi istriku."

"Tapi Hiiro-"

BRUAAKKKKK...

Gebrakan pintu mengalihkan pembicaraan ayah dan anak sesama dokter itu. Keduanya saling menatap sosok di balik pintu. "Dokter magang, aku tahu kau masih harus belajar banyak hal. Tapi sopan santun, setidaknya kau sudah mengenalnya di bangku pendidikan-"

"Aku minta maaf, Hiiro-san. Tapi ada pasien mengamuk dan tak seorang pun bisa mengatasinya. Termasuk aku yang sebenarnya bukanlah dokter! Aku hanyalah petugas kebersihan!"

Hiiro menggernyitkan dahi, menatap penampilan petugas kebersihan. Sementara Direktur Haima langsung menghampirinya untuk menyeretnya masuk, "Semua masalah akan di atasi Putraku yang jenius. Kau cukup bersihkan ruangan ini!" ujarnya tersenyum bangga pada Hiiro yang baru disadarinya sudah hilang dari ruangan. 

"Hiiro... putrakuuuu..." serunya dramatis. Tapi langsung berubah saat bertemu pandangan dengan petugas kebersihan, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu??? Cepat bersihkan ruangan!" celetuknya meninggalkan ruangan.

"I-iyaaa..." jawab petugas itu langsung mengerjakan perintahnya.

* * *

Hiiro mempercepat langkahnya begitu mendapat informasi tambahan dari para suster yang ditemuinya di perjalanan. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ada seorang pasien wanita paruh baya yang mengamuk dan tak seorang pun bisa mengatasi.

JDUGGHH...

Hiiro terjerembab jatuh saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan sosok lain dari arah berlawanan.

"Aku minta maaf," kata sosok pemuda itu merapikan berkas-berkas yang berhamburan setelah bertabrakan dengan Hiiro.

"Lain kali hati-hati," Hiiro turut membantu.

"Terimakasih." Pemuda itu segera beringsut pergi setelah mendapatkan berkasnya.

"Hei tunggu!" panggil Hiiro yang menemukan sebuah kertas putih milik pemuda itu tertinggal. Sayangnya dia telah berlari jauh. Dan Hiiro harus berurusan dengan pasien wanita yang mengamuk di koridor.

"Lepaskan aku!!! Jangan menghalangiku!!! Aku harus menghentikan putraku!!!"

Hiiro menghampiri pasien wanita itu dan menyuntikkan penenang. 

"GRAPHITEEEEE... berhentilah putrakuuuuu..." teriak pasien itu berangsur-angsur mulai mendapatkan ketenangannya, "Dokter, tolong hentikan putraku!" katanya lemah.

"Tenanglah. Biarkan putramu mendapatkanmu di tempat nyaman. Aku akan membawamu ke ruanganmu!" Hiiro membawa pasien itu menuju ruang rawat, dengan beberapa suster membantunya.

"Jadi, pria yang bertabrakan denganku itu putramu?" tanya Hiiro saat wanita itu sudah tenang di ranjangnya dan para suster meninggalkan ruangan, "Seorang anak yang tidak mendengarkan ibunya sendiri..." gumam Hiiro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas dokternya, "Hubungi dia lagi dan katakan padanya berkasnya ada padamu," Hiiro memberikan kertas yang sudah terlipat itu.

"Dia tidak akan kembali," sahut wanita itu menerima pemberian Hiiro, "Aku Misora Shouma dan dia putraku, Machi Shouma. Seorang Tentara Angkatan Darat militer Kekaisaran. Bertahun-tahun mengabdikan dirinya untuk negeri ini. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi..."

"Rasa cintanya selalu ada untukmu. Walaupun sekarang dia pergi untuk masa tugasnya. Kau tahu, karena kasih sayang ibu sepanjang masa," Hiiro tersenyum.

Wanita itu hanya menatapnya sendu, "Tapi masa-masa Machi sudah berakhir. Karena dia sudah mati."

Hiiro menggernyitkan dahi. Wanita itu menatap kosong ke langit-langit, "Mereka bilang Machi termasuk korban tewas Insiden Zero Day 5 tahun lalu. Kau tentu tahu itu, dokter..."

Insiden keracunan massal dari roti buatan Putri Saki, saat Kegiatan Sosial di sebuah perkampungan padat penduduk. Hiiro tahu betul, karena insiden itu adalah titik awal perkembangan pesat Rumah Seito. Saat itu, ia bersama Tim dokter berhasil menemukan obat penangkal racun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bisa dilakukan siapapun. Apresiasi dari pihak Istana diterima. Dan popularitas Rumah Sakit Seito pun melejit.

Memang ada korban tewas dalam insiden itu, sebelum ditemukan obat penangkalnya. Dan Hiiro hanya bisa memandang simpati pada wanita yang kehilangan putranya itu. "Aku turut bersedih untuk putramu. Tapi kau masih memiliki putra lain-"

"Tidak!!!" sela wanita itu, "Aku menerima surat kematian Machi dari Rumah Sakit ini, beserta foto-foto menjelang kematiannya. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengkremasi jenazahnya. Dan itu terjawab tahun lalu, saat kulihat Machi di depan pintu rumahku-"

"APA???" Hiiro terkejut.

"Machi Shouma putraku... Dia tidak pernah mati karena Insiden Zero Day!!! Dan foto-foto yang kulihat itu... adalah saat-saat penyiksaannya di Militer Angkatan Darat. Dia berhasil kabur dari penyiksaan itu. Tapi dunia menganggapnya sudah mati. Itulah kenapa aku menyebut dirinya yang baru sebagai Graphite. Tidak masalah bagiku kehilangan putraku di atas kertas, selama dia masih ada di dunia ini... Machi ataupun Graphite... dia tetaplah putraku..." Wanita itu menjedai sejenak untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. 

Sementara Hiiro menatapnya tak percaya, "Tidak mungkin Rumah Sakit ini mengeluarkan surat kematian palsu!"

Wanita itu tersenyum di balik tangisnya, "Tentu saja karena Istana tak ingin dunia mendengar suara-suara pemberontakan di tubuh militer Jepang. Dan itu yang dilakukan Rumah Sakit ini untuk menenangkan istana." di ulurkannya kembali kertas yang diberikan Hiiro.

Hiiro membuka lipatan kertas. Sepasang matanya membulat sempurna, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Kekaisaran menganggap putraku bagian dari pasukan rahasia pemberontak yang diselundupkan di tubuh militer. Jika memang itu benar, untuk apa bertahun-tahun dia membiarkan dirinya dalam penyiksaan??? Untuk apa pengorbanannya selama itu??? Putraku sangat mencintai negeri ini. Tapi negeri ini telah membuatnya kehilangan... kehormatan, jati diri bahkan nyawa! Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin putraku kembali dan hidup damai. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah disetujui Graphite. Dia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan orang-orang di Istana. Dia akan mengikuti rencana Pangeran tentang pernikahan Putri. Dia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga kerajaan. Dia akan membunuh Putri Saki yang menjadi alasan kematiannya. Aku tahu dia sedang menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Istana akan membalasnya lebih kejam. Dokter... tolong aku!!! Hentikan putraku. Jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar kehilangannya..."

Hiiro hanya menatap kosong tanpa menghiraukan raungan wanita paruh baya yang menguncang-guncang dirinya. Pikirannya melayang pada kertas di tangannya. 

"Hiiro... kau sudah selesai dengan pemeriksaanmu?" 

Hiiro menatap tajam sosok di balik pintu. Direktur Haima Kagami menghampiri putranya dan memberikan dokumen. "Selama setahun ini, Nyonya Misora mengalami gangguan mental. Kukira kau meninggalkan catatan statusnya di meja perawat."

Hiiro berbalik menatap wanita yang masih meraung-raung padanya, "Anda harus lebih banyak istirahat," tandasnya menancapkan injeksi penenang di lengan wanita paruh baya.

* * *

"Pasien Poli Kejiwaan memang selalu merepotkan," komentar Direktur Haima begitu sampai di ruangannya sendiri, "Kau akan stress jika terbawa suasana Hiiro," ditepuknya pundak putranya yang masih tak bersuara sepanjang perjalanan.

"Mereka memang gila," lirih Hiiro mengikuti sang ayah duduk di kursi, "Tapi ini lebih gila, ayah!" tandasnya menghadapkan selembar putih di hadapan ayahnya.

Direktur Kagami terdiam menatap kertas di hadapannya. Goresan tinta hitam yang mengukir tanda tangannya di atas materai, terpampang jelas di kertas itu. 

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, ayah?" 

Menghela nafas rendah, Direktur Haima tertunduk, "Mengakhiri satu nyawa untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa lain."

"Seorang dokter bertugas menyelamatkan nyawa pasien-"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, Hiiro!" Direktur Haima menggebrak meja, "Dia hanya mati di atas kertas-"

"Memalsukan kematian juga kejahatan, ayah!"

"Mana yang kau pilih, kematian palsu seseorang atau kematian massal yang nyata?"

Hiiro memicingkan matanya. Direktur Haima tertunduk lemah, "Kau ingat 5 tahun lalu? Putri Saki menelan racun yang menyebabkan Zero Day..."

Sebersit bayangan terlintas di benak Hiiro.

"Tidak!!! Aku tidak membuat racun itu. Dia tidak ada di sana!!!" Sang Putri memundurkan langkah, menatap tak percaya pada botol kecil di tangan Hiiro.

"Ini adalah sampel yang kami ekstrak dari roti yang anda bagikan pada penduduk." Hiiro menjelaskan.

"Dokter, kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku?" Wajah cantik itu tenggelam dalam isak tangis, "Baiklah, jika kau menganggapku membunuh rakyatku sendiri, biarkan aku pergi bersama mereka!" 

Itu terjadi sangat cepat. Seperti kilatan cahaya sang Putri merebut botol racun dan menelan isinya. Dalam sekejap ia terkulai lemah diri di tangan Hiiro. "PUTRI SAKIIIIII..."

Hiiro terperanjat oleh kilas balik 5 tahun lalu. Sepasang matanya menatap sang ayah yang tertunduk lemah, tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Namun Hiiro dapat mendengar setiap kata yang terucap lirih dari sang ayah.

"Dokter Istana, Taiga Hanaya dan beberapa asistennya datang ke Rumah Sakit. Dan seperti yang sudah terjadi... kau mewakili tim Rumah Sakit dan Dokter Hanaya mewakili istana... kalian saling bekerja sama menyelamatkan Putri Saki dan ribuan penduduk yang terpapar racun mematikan itu..."

Direktur Haima mengangkat wajahnya, "Tapi... tahukah kau, Hiiro??" Sepasang matanya menatap sayu sang putra, "Bukan hanya Dokter Taiga Hanaya yang datang ke Rumah Sakit..."

Hiiro tercekat. Sementara Direktur Kagami kembali menundukkan wajahnya, "Seseorang datang padaku..." ujarnya terisak lirih, menepis kilas balik yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh, "Kau benar Hiiro, aku tak pantas disebut Dokter. Aku memang tak berguna. Aku bodoh!!!"

Hiiro meraih tangan sang ayah, "Tidak! Kau adalah inspirator, alasanku memilih jalan karirku. Katakan yang sebenarnya! Siapa??? Siapa orang itu, ayah???"

Direktur Haima Kagami terdiam dalam isaknya. Tangannya berbalik menangkup tangan sang putra. Dan kisah itu mengalir bagai bah tak terbendung.

Hiiro menghempaskan kepalan tangannya di dinding. Semilir angin lembut, menyeruak masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Jika dinding bisa mendengar, biarkan angin menerbangkan suara-suara sang ayah. Karena ia tak tahan memendam empedu hitam dari kisah yang digulirkan sang ayah, setengah jam lalu. Tapi setidaknya, ada satu hal yang tak ingin dilupakan.

"Hiiro... masuklah ke Istana! Semua berawal dari sana. Rumah Sakit, nyawa manusia dan ayahmu... segala pertanyaanmu... akan terjawab di istana!"

Menanamkan keyakinan Hiiro untuk terus menjernihkan kenyataan. Sekalipun telah berkubang dalam keruh.

* * *

**Bersambung...**


End file.
